User blog:Deathblade 100/Kalkara (Ranger's Apprentice) Vs Vampires
This is a battle between two fictional beasts that kill men; Kalkara- Brutal beasts that kill specific individuals with lethal skill Vs Vampires- Blood draining demons that kill to live and live to kill In this battle of beasts, we test the weapons of these man killers and find out: WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Kalkara weapons Mid Range: Claws- razor sharp claws of bone that can rip through flesh and armour like it was made of paper Close Range: Teeth- sharp pointed teeth Special: Paralysing glance- using their eyes, the Kalkara can paralyse or even kill their targets Vampire weapons Mid Range: Claws- steel like claws that tear through flesh and bone flawlessly Close Range: Fangs- a mouthful of razor sharp teeth Special: Vampire roar- a loud deafening roar that could stun its victim/s X-factors Total X-factor points Kalkara: 337/ Vampire: 353 Edges Mid Range: The weapons are just similar enough to be called a tie, but the Vampires' claws are sharper than the Kalkara's. Edge: Vampires Close Range: The Kalkara's teeth just aren't as good as the Vampires fangs. Edge: Vampires Special: The Vampire's roar may disorientate the Kalkara, but the Kalkara's glance actually can kill. Edge: Kalkara Battle Vampires: Kalkara: A piercing howl breaks the air. Six Kalkara emerge from a cave in the Mountains of Rain and Night. In a castle some distance away, six Vampires emerge from their coffins. The vampire leader orders his followers to split up. One Vampire moves down a hallway and rakes its claws on the wall. Taking off at super speed, it doesn't notice two Kalkara until it's to late. One Kalkara swings its claws down and scratches down into the Vampire's side. The Vampire retaliates by swinging its own claws at the Kalkara's neck, killing it. The second Kalkara leaps to the vampire and stabs its claws through the Vampire's ribcage and into its heart. Another Vampire arrives just as the Kalkara turns, locks eyes with the vampire and focuses its gaze until the vampire dies. A third Vampire arrives behind the Kalkara and bites into the creatures neck. The Vampire moves to meet with its comrades as the remaining four Kalkara follow it. One of the Vampires roars as a Kalkara closes the distance. The Kalkara staggers back, stunned by the roar. The Vampire swings its claws at the stunned Kalkara's head, killing it. A second Kalkara appears behind the Vampire and bites it in the neck. The Vampire flings the Kalkara into a wall, breaking its neck before bleeding out. The remaining Kalkara scream and prepare to attack. The Kalkara locks gazes with a Vampire, causing the vampire to be paralyzed in fear. Just as the Kalkara prepares to deliver the final blow, another Vampire rushes the Kalkara and kills it with a blow to the head. The last Kalkara locks its gaze with the paralyzed Vampire, killing it. The Vampire leader grabs the Kalkara and throws it into a wall. The Kalkara screams one last time before the Vampire leader swings its claws into the Kalkara's head. The remaining Vampires raise their claws and roar in victory. Winner: Vampires Deadliest Warrior The Kalkara's glance, claws and teeth are formidable weapons, but the Vampire's fangs, claws and roar as well as more X-factor points makes the Vampires the Deadliest Warrior. Notes The battle will be set in Araluen in the Mountains of Rain and Night and will be 6 vs 6. Vampires will be weak to sulight and will be killed if exposed for too long. Voting ends on the 12th of November and I will NOT be counting rude comments as they are NOT votes. There will also be NO conversations on this blog. Category:Blog posts